This invention relates generally to a locking device for preventing an individual, especially a minor, from plugging an electrical cord into an electric receptacle. Such electrical cords may be connected to a variety of electrically powered equipment that may pose a danger to adults or minors while operating.
The purpose of this invention is to protect individuals who do not possess sufficient knowledge or understanding of the operation of certain types of electrical equipment from potential injury. It will also allow an adult the ability to prevent his or her children from utilizing electrical devices.